User talk:Zahlzeit
Hello I noticed you were making quite a number of successive edits on the Kudlak page. Is there anything that you need help with? Message 03:05, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Not generally, but you may get some raised eyebrows depending on who notices on some wikis. Message 03:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Varies depending on wikis I'm on, but usually it's someone that might have questions or struggling with the editor or not able to find templates that may be different on different wikis. On wikis that have the Achievement feature active you may get people crying about you being a booster though. There are also instances where there are vandal IPs or Accounts doing quick successive edits so that it's harder to undo, but this can be checked using the page history or diff. Since I didn't see any nonsense going on I assumed you might be having trouble. Sorry. Message 03:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I primarily edit here and on the Fallout Wiki. I've done a little bit on Final Fantasy Wiki and Wikitroid and I'm also an admin on Kingoffighters wiki but that's mostly dealing with spam or other problems. I'm really trying to figure out a way to clean things up there as far as how that wiki is organized but as far as the games I've never played them myself. Message 03:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm terrible at fighting games. X_x Most recent one I have is Soul Calibur IV and I can't really afford to buy any more games at the moment. :( Hopefully since I just picked up a new job I can pay off a couple overdue bills and get some cash. Message 03:59, March 24, 2012 (UTC) DeSur2 editing So you and Luvil will be working on filling in on most of the stat templates, images and such right? BOXN 03:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, I'll be working on the DDS series, even though it may seem redundant. BOXN 03:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Pics For main pictures we usually try to use the oldest available artwork first but aside from that I don't remember any specific rules for pictures, aside from no fanart in articles. I know I usually end up popping them up to 300px for the main image because I have trouble seeing them at 250px. Message 04:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : That's also a running problem on this wiki unfortunately, as for myself I'd like to have them ordered chronologically by release and why I've got the dates on my user page, but we occassionally get people coming through that want to seperate things out by series. And along with the new Design and Personality sections on pages there's really nothing governing their use or order. I'd try making a post in the forums to get everyone else's opinion about it but I think my post about grouping all the zombie enemies in SMT games onto one page kinda bombed. Message 05:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :: I guess you could do that, but I'm still trying to really figure out how to go about that. One idea I had was taking the game in the series that was released first and putting those in chronological order with their sequels under them but I'm not sure if that would be the best option or not. :: Also, I'm probably gonna head to bed now since I have a meeting in the morning. Sorry. X.x Message 05:12, March 24, 2012 (UTC) List of appearances I just finished making that sanbox actually. Or if you're referring to the changes on my user page I had to go through each game article and look for release dates. Although off of the top of my head I'm still missing... The Persona 1, 2, 3 and 4 manga, the Persona 4 Animation, the P3 animation which I can't think of the name for off of the top of my head >.<. Along with the ...Devil Children animation, I think. I'm probably gonna crash right now since it's past 4AM here now, but I'll probably be rearranging the sections as I go through the articles when I get some time. Message 08:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Yaka vs. Yakka I had forgotten all about that page. Anyway, what we usually do when we come across page of the same demon/persona with multiple names is that we'll change the page to the English name from the latest release and use that as the page name. However there have been cases where some demons that are in the games have appeared side by side, like IIRC Puck and Robin Goodfellow are normally associated with being the same demon, but they appear as two different demons in Persona 2: Innocent Sin. Message 23:30, March 26, 2012 (UTC) : Ah, no. Sorry. The spelling Yakka came from the Devil Summoner game, while the spelling Yaka was used in the most recent English releases. Message 23:37, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :: I already took care of the Yaka pages a few minutes ago. Anyway, what I was trying to say with the Puck and Robin Goodfellow example was that sometimes we keep the pages seperate in they appear as two different demons in a game. :: And I just called up to dinner so it might be an hour or so before I can reply again. Message 23:43, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sadly no, but normal users can do page moves or redirects unless the page is protected. One other problem is that sometimes pages can't be renamed/redirected so you have to copy and paste and type in the redirect manually. Message 01:07, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Pictures There's no need for a big picture since other article had an moderately small sizes. If someone want to see it big click the picture and click it again and you can see the picture bigger. For a reminder please remember to write the subject/headline --Cococrash11 19:05, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Lost pictures Okay. I guess I try going trhough P4 cast pages real quick. I was fishing through images looking for unused images to see if they could be placed or deleted. Message 21:13, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: See also As the Manual of Style is written now it looks like the Gallery is always the final section. Message 17:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Poll for Appearances huehue Post this in the thread next time if you want. http://poll.pollcode.com/fhce BOXN 17:59, April 2, 2012 (UTC) About the Ikusa GOMENASAI ZAHL-KUN BOXN 00:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Dem Skype convos Why do I always miss that shit? I'm asleep whenever it happens. BOXN 20:42, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :I hate you. --BOXN 23:38, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Force Spells One problem with that may come from Persona/P1, in that game Force Spells are a category of spells holding Electric, Nuclear, Gravity, and Blast type spells. And I'll have to look at P2:IS and P2:EP again because I think the spell setup is similar. Message 21:06, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :Persona 2 doesn't have the Force subcategory. It still has Nuclear and Electric, but they aren't grouped together like the Elemental spells are, and Gravity and Blast were just rolled in with Almighty (although the standard Almighty spells, Megido and such, were Nuclear in P1, but Almighty in P2).--Otherarrow 21:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I think this is the kind of thing that we should explain in the page/article itself. Zahlzeit 21:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Which one? Force or Wind? Maybe both?--Otherarrow 21:15, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I was thinking a merge then we'd explain all this craziness. Or both. No matter what route we go, at the very least the Force page needs some meat. Zahlzeit 21:17, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yeah, when I made the Force page, I was solely thinking of the P1 subcategory of magic, and having that branch out into the four types...which I never got around to. Sorry about that, I admit that was me being lazy. I was wondering if we could have Wind and Force/Blast be a separate thing, but even some of the games that have Zan as the primary Force spell set still have some blatantly Wind themed spells, so I don't think that would work.--Otherarrow 21:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::In case you are still up for discussing this, I've made a forum page.--Otherarrow 02:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Adding all of the DeSur2 Days You didn't remove Devil Survivor 2 Days until right now why remove it? If someone knows the information they can fill it and if they don't know leave it for someone who does know I mean there's no rule against it. --Cococrash11 02:07, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:AO Trivia Where does the second part comes from is it from the Fate System? You're one to talk you use hints instead of writing reasons.--Cococrash11 02:44, April 17, 2012 (UTC) If that's so then it should have mention its from the Fate System. --Cococrash11 03:00, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Devil Survivor 2 Characters Alright why are Strange Journey characters had the Devil Survivor 2 Characters Category? Do they even appear in Devil Survivor 2 or are you talking about the Demon Auction? --Cococrash11 23:17, April 18, 2012 (UTC) When I look at the history it said you did it. --Cococrash11 23:26, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Template - Why keep it? It doesn't look any different with or without it. --Cococrash11 23:56, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Doesn't hurt? You're the one who said adding Devil Survivor 2 Days without adding any information is a waste of space how is it any different then "wait for more information"? --Cococrash11 00:25, April 19, 2012 (UTC) : I dunno, but in the instances where I have removed it they definitely weren't serving their purpose. They're placed to keep text from flowing down into pictures that are unrelated to a picture that isn't related but I've been finding them at the bottom of pages where they aren't even needed and serve no purpose. Message 05:13, April 19, 2012 (UTC)